A dark gothic chick
by LEggYLovER
Summary: Ginny changes, her mother doesn't like it


This story is a Draco/Ginny story and Ginny is a Goth. If you don't like it, then don't read it!!! And I made the 'friend' pattern obvious; Ginny and Blaise (GUY) are VERY good friends, she become's very good friends with draco, she hate's the L.B.D. team (loved By Dumbledore; Harry Ron Hermione). I 'borrowed' (borrowed.looks like burrow. .hmm ..did they rent the burrow??) The Black Widow. It's a gothic clothing store in Rotterdam, The Netherlands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had changed over the summer. Last year she was a shy, little girl, who knew nothing about the world and had no friends. Now she wasn't shy anymore, no, she had got a backbone. She had matured and grown curves in all the right places. Her clothing style had changed just as her attitude. Her hair was Black with Red stripes trough it. She always wore black make- up and red, purple or black lipstick, which she charmed so that it wouldn't smudge. She also had her nose, tongue, belly button and lip pierced, and had two tattoos and seven holes in each ear. In the summer she also had gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who now was called The-Boy-I-Wished-Never-Lived because he had came over in the beginning of the summer and had brought his new girlfriend Cho Chang. When Ginny saw them snogging in the back yard she had run into the little town they lived in and so discovered 'The Black Widow'. It was a clothing store with gothic clothing and Ginny immediately fell in love with it. The only problem was that the clothing was very expensive and she didn't had much money. So she took a job as a waitress in a supermarket and earned the money for the clothing. She quickly became friends with the people who worked there and she was surprised that Blaise Zabini was one of them. She would never had guessed that a Slytherin would work in a muggle shop. She found out that he needed a break from his over protective mother so he rented a small apartment in a small town far away from his parents. Ginny and Blaise quickly became best friends and she moved in with him. Her mother didn't really like it but Ginny told her that she was mature enough to make her own choices and that she would take good care of herself. Now it was the last day of summer and she still hadn't show her family her new look. The only one that knew was her oldest brother Bill, but he was punk so he thought that it was cool. She had returned to the Burrow the night before and Bill decided to wake her up.  
  
"Gin..Ginny.. Virgina??, wake up." Bill said. He shook her and Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
"No..too early.."She closed hem again.  
  
"Come on, wake up. You still have to shower; you forgot to wash your face again."  
  
"Alright.alright I'm coming." She stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom. Having six brothers has its good sides, like having your own bathroom. She quickly washed her hair and face and dried off. She pulled a lace and velvet skirt on and her purple and black striped knee socks. She grabbed a black velvet shirt with lace sleeves and her spike bracelets and necklaces. She put her usual black eye-liner on and dark purple lipstick. She did her hair in two messy pigtails and pulled her earrings in. Four pair of them were spikes and three pairs were small hoops. She put a diamond stud in her nose and a purple amethyst in her tongue. In her belly button was the Celtic symbol for love and in her lip she put a silver ring. She checked if she wore al of her rings and saw that she was missing her favourite one. She searched in her whole room but didn't find it. She thought of a summonig spell but it was still a holiday so she couldn't use magic. Just when she was about the ask Bill to use a spell to find it, the door opened and her mother stepped in.  
  
"Dear Merlin, Ginny. What did you do with your ro-."At this point she saw Ginny.  
  
"Oh. My. GOD!!!!! VIRGINA FAITH WEASLEY JUST WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELVE???" She screamed.  
  
"I have changed."  
  
"Yes I can see that!!!! But WHAT did you do to your hair, face and body??" Because of her screaming the whole house woke up. One by one they walked Ginny's room in and became just as angry as Mrs. Weasley or found it very cool.  
  
"I painted my hair and I have a few piercings and tattoos. Why are you making such a big deal out of it??"  
  
"MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT?!?!?!?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOURSELF!!!" Molly was now as red as Ron was when he was Angry. It was clear now, where he had got his temper from.  
  
"MOM!!!! I LIKE THE WAY I LOOK!!!!!! GET OVER IT!!!!! I'M NOT A LTTLE BABY ANYMORE!!!!" Ginny was VERY angry.  
  
"WELL, IN THAT CASE YOU CAN GO!! GO TO THAT..THAT.. THAT FRIEND OF YOURS AND GET TO THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS WITH HIM!! BILL, FRED, GEORGE AND RON COME ON, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO TALK TO HER EVER AGAIN!! GINNY, YOUR NOT A PART OF THE FAMILY ANYMORE!!!!!!" With that Molly stormed out of the room and Ginny sank to the ground. Her brothers walked out to, because they knew that their mother meant it. She owled Blaise. Ten minutes later, her owl, Drucilla, had come back with his replay.  
  
Hey,  
  
O my god. I didn't know that she would be like this.Hell, even My mom wasn't like that. Of course you can stay with me, just come with your stuff to the Black Widow and I will be there.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Blaise  
  
Ginny got her stuff and walked downstairs. She immediately walked out the front door without saying goodbye. If she had, she would have seen the tear tracks on her mothers face. She walked the over the front lane and into the town. When she was finally at the Black Widow she put her stuff inside and waited for Blaise.. She saw him coming. When he saw her he developed her in a great bear hug. He put her down and grabbed her trunk.  
  
"Come, I'll bring your stuff to my apartment." They walked to his apartment and when they got there Ginny sunk down on the couch, only to find that it was already occupied.  
  
"watch it please." She heard a voice say she faintly recognised. She turned her head and saw that she was sitting in no other then Draco Malfoy's lap.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"I kind of figured that out by my self. So, you are Blaise's new friend??" Ginny was getting annoyed.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Zabini didn't tell me that it was a Gryff and a Weasley of that!!" Ginny was losing it.  
  
"Fuck up Malfoy!!!! If you don't have anything to say to me that's NOT insulting then leave me alone!!!!" With this Ginny ran into her room. Or what was her room.  
  
"MALFOOOOOOY, JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?!?!?!?" Ginny was coming back with the infamous Weasley temper.  
  
"what..what did I do???...what do you mean Your room??" He was VERY confused.  
  
" mean exactly what I say, Malfoy!!!! MY room is now decorated like a forest!!!!"  
  
"Your room? I sleep in it!!!! And green is my favourite colour!!"  
  
"Well yes, MY room!! And I slept in it for almost the whole summer!!!!! And I hate green!!'' This was something Draco didn't expect.  
  
"What do you mean; The whole summer??"  
  
"just as I said, Malfoy!!"  
  
"As you said what, Redhead??" Blaise had gotten in the room and was looking at his two best friends.  
  
"YOUR FRIEND HERE SAYS THAT MY ROOM IS HIS ROOM!!!!AND DON'T CALL ME RED HEAD!!!! ITS BLACK NOW!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Red, I said he could sleep in there because I didn't expect you to be here. Got it?? Oh, and Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?? Alone" He added when he saw Ginny's curious look.  
  
"Yeah sure." Draco and Blaise walked to Blaise's bedroom while Ginny went to sit on the couch and begun to think of what she had done wrong in her life.  
  
First mom...Now Blaise...What did I do to make everyone so angry?? I don't understand.. She begun to cry for the second time that day.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~* Sooooooo what do you think of it?? Good?? Bad???? Evil??? Tell me by pushing that little blue button!!! And I'm dutch!! So sorry for the mistakes!!!! 


End file.
